nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Dweevil Family
The Dweevil Family is a family of creatures in the Pikmin series that are found in Pikmin 2. They are similar to spiders in appearance and are known to collect treasures or corpse in order to mimic them. Anode Dweevil/Mandarachnia volticula .]] The Anode Dweevil is a yellow colored Dweevil that uses electrical discharges as self defense when they are attacked without having an item on their back. Since they are able to manipulate electricity, it makes them the most dangerous of the elemental Dweevil as electricity is a one hit kill in Pikmin 2. Yellow Pikmin are heavily recommended to deal with them. Caustic Dweevil/Mandarachnia sulfurnid .]] The Caustic Dweevil is a blue colored Dweevil that is able to secrete highly acidic bodily fluid. The Caustic Dweevil will spit those acidic fluids when they are attacked without having an item on their back. The Pikmin will actually start drowning if they make contact with the fluids and must be saved with the whistle. Since the fluids are considered as water by the game, Blue Pikmin are heavily recommended to deal with them without having to worry about their potential lethality. Fiery Dweevil/Mandarachnia napalmens .]] The Fiery Dweevil is the most common of the Dweevil. It is generally very gentle and only feed on Nectar found in grass but if it is attacked without having an item on their back, it will release an highly inflamable gas that will imediatly catch fire and burn any Pikmin that is too close to the creature. The Pikmin that are hit with its flame can be saved by using the whistle, however. Since it is able to create flames at will, Red Pikmin are heavily recommended to deal with it without taking any risks. Munge Dweevil/Mandarachnia pungetis .]] The Munge Dweevil is a purple colored Dweevil. The Munge Dweevils are known for their ability to produce two very particular chemical compounds inside their bodies. If they feel threatened, they will make the two compounds interact with eachothers, which will result in an incredibly poisonous gas that the Munge Dweevil can release whenever it want. The Pikmin that are intoxicated by the gas can be saved with the whistle. The Munge Dweevil is immune to the poisonous gas. Since it is able to create poison, White Pikmin are heavily recommended to deal with it without having to suffer any casualities. Titan Dweevil/Mandarachnia gargantium .]] The Titan Dweevil is a gigantic Dweevil with the ability to carry multiple items on its back. The creature itself is harmless but it has evolved to be attracted to items that can assure its protection. The Titan Dweevil seen in Pikmin 2 was drawn to man made items that allows him to have lethal capacity beyond most enemies in the whole series. The Shock Therapist allows him to control electrical discharges, which is a one hit kill for every Pikmin that isn't yellow. The Monster Pump allows it to create a rain of huge dropplets that can reach everywhere in the arena and drown isolated Pikmin. The Comedy Bomb will create multiple streams of poisonous gas that will intoxicate every Pikmin that isn't white. The Flare Cannon can shoot a large stream of fire that will burn all the Pikmin that happens to be in front of it. Volatile Dweevil/Mandarachnia explodus .]] The Volatile Dweevil is a particular type of Dweevil that is drawn towards explosive device and the only one that actively follows the captains. The explosive carried by the Volatile Dweevil will randomly light up and the creature will then turn into a bomb that follows the captains, which is a pretty big problem as explosions are extremely deadly for the Pikmin and no types are known to resist them. The best way to deal with them is just to run away and wait for them to explode. Category:Pikmin families Category:Dweevil Family